Embodiments of the present invention relate to a hydrocarbon production system, and more particularly, to a system and method for disposal of water produced from multiple wells of a well-pad.
Non-renewable hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and gas are widely used in various applications for generating energy. Such hydrocarbon fluids are generally extracted from the hydrocarbon wells which extend below a surface of earth to a region where the hydrocarbon fluids are available. Generally, the hydrocarbon fluids are not available in a purified form and are available as a mixture of hydrocarbon fluids, water, sand, and other particulate matter together referred to as a well fluid. Such well fluids are filtered using different mechanisms to extract a hydrocarbon rich stream and a water stream.
In one approach, well fluids are extracted from a hydrocarbon well to a surface of the earth and then separated using a surface separator to produce oil and water. In such an approach, water separated from the well fluids are distributed and transported to a plurality of locations for disposal. However, such a process may increase capital investment and operational costs for water disposal.
In another approach, a downhole separator is used within the hydrocarbon well for separation of oil and water from well fluids. In such an approach, water separated from the hydrocarbon stream is disposed within the hydrocarbon well. The downhole separator is susceptible to scaling leading to reduction in efficiency. Further, operation of such a downhole separator may increase electric power consumption leading to additional operational costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced system and method for disposal of water produced from a plurality of wells of a well-pad.